everything you've ever seen was just a mirror
by Belle loves
Summary: WOO! My entry for k o u s e n's contest X3. [soriku][kaidem] Sora remembers.


_We're singing I believe that lovers should be chained together_

_And thrown into a fire with their songs and letters_

_And left there to burn_

_Left there to burn in their arrogance_

Sometimes, Sora remembers, and sometimes, Sora forgets. He thinks he knows and thinks about everything that happens to him, he thinks he takes it all in and it's set in stone, but he forgets, you see.

He forgets about what Riku remembers.

He doesn't mean to, but what Riku remembers isn't important to him. What's important to him is what Riku forgets, because sometimes, Riku remembers, and, sometimes, Riku forgets.

"Once," Sora reminisces, eyes twinkling as if a _fire _has been lit up inside of him. "Kiri and I- I don't know if you were there, Riku,- but, anyway, Kairi and I were talking about something- damn. What was it? Her favorite flower or something..."

Riku smiles, as if he's listening, looking at the stars and thinking _why the fuck can't I forget, _but he _can_ forget and he's forgetting. It's _who _he's having trouble with, now.  
Kairi's already forgotten, mind on Riku now, _why can't I forget?_ _I love Sora... Sora. _

"I think it was her favorite color..." Sora wants to remember her, he needs her, doesn't he?

But he's already forgetting.

And, suddenly, Kairi's forgetting everything. His hair, his eyes, his face, they're falling into the distance because _I love-_ and she _can't_ love him, now.

Kairi's found someone else, while Sora's been telling his tale. A nice, tall boy. Blond hair and eyes that remind her of _waves_ and he has the _best _music collection that she has ever seen.

Then Sora remembers something that he'd forgotten long ago, and without hesitation, she _shares_ it with Riku.

Riku remembers.

"Riku, do you remember when we went to the circus?"

There's no motion, no nod to signify that he does, but Sora just _knows_ he wouldn't forget.

"And I got lost in the house of mirrors."

Riku frowns, he knows this story ends when he saves Kairi, even though that _never really happened._

"_You saved me, didn't you, Riku?"_

He turns his head, he's never heard Sora say that before. Sora's _always_ the hero. He's sitting cross-legged, now, listening to the new version of the tale.

"_I was lost, and I was crying, but you saved me. I thought I'd never get out, Riku!_" He jumps a little, that _horrible_ smile still on his face- the one that he shows to Kairi, appreciative of just her _company. _"I was so _scared_! How did you find me?"

Riku smiles, pressing the palm of his hand to where the water can't reach, and he's watching Sora attentively- are his eyes sparkling, too? "I couldn't hear you at first," He begins telling the story like a child, trying to provoke enthusiasm and bring that feeling of suspense into the tale, while still looking _cool_. "But I saw you out of the corner of my eye, it was a reflection of you, so I kept looking. I could see you were moving and turning, and then I heard you."

"Oh!"

"Yeah..." They were smiling and laughing, and Kairi is off somewhere with _that other guy_ but Sora doesn't know, and Riku _forgets._

**-x-**

"Sora! _SORA!"_ Her eyes are dull and she's sobbing but he's _leaving her behind._

The sad part is that he's crying, too, but he has _no one _to go to- or does he? He wipes his eyes on his sleeve and _runs_ until he can't see her _fucking_ house anymore, he runs and takes out a cellphone that's old and blocky and worn, but it _works_. It rings, and it rings until he hears that too familiar voice and he cries to it mumbling things like "I'm- I'm at the park!" and "can you come get m-me?" and he feels like he's in that _fucking _house of mirrors again.

Riku's _confused_ and Riku's _tired_ but he runs out the door and _finds_ that boy with the entrancing eyes and the soft lips that are _screaming_ to be kissed and he remembers the house of mirrors. He sees Sora crying again, out of the corner of his eye but he's just not _there _anymore... Riku can't seem to find him, until he _hears_ him. "_SORA!_" The screams just to echo back like he's a _reflection but there are no fucking mirrors here, Riku_, _he just needs you right now and he's fucking right in fucking front of you, and he fucking needs you._

Sora doesn't see Riku standing behind him and he doesn't hear Riku's thoughts and he _can't stop crying._ They were _supposed_ to be together, and they are _supposed_ to live happily ever after and he is _lost_ without her. He can almost _see _the glass reflecting him perfectly, forming around him and he _doesn't_ know what to do and he's _crying_, and Riku's coming, freed now suddenly from his trance. He's smiling at Sora and Sora's crying into Riku's chest, but _he doesn't feel lost anymore._

_ Now I believe that lovers should be draped in flowers_

_And laid entwined together on a bed of clover_

_And left there to sleep_

_Left there to dream of their happiness _

Right so :)

This is for a competition.

k o u s e n's, to be exact.

I GOT MIRRORS.

I _WANTED_ CONDOM.

But -cough- she didn't have that word so.

This came out...

interestingly, I guess.

It's confusing as hell, but that's how it goes.

The song is Perfect Sonnet by Bright Eyes.

I love it.

This was, erm, 'inspired' by nothing really.  
I WANTED TO DO THE COMPETITION AND I WANTED HANNAH TO READ IT SO I COULDN'T DO SOXAS AND, WELL...

this came out. OO

The beginning is hella confusing. Sorry 'bout that, folks.

Hope you liked it.  
COMMENT.  
I LOVE COMMENTS.

WITH A PASSION.

I'm probably going to do another one.

Even though this sucked ass. :)

OH MAYBE I'LL GET SOMETHING LIKE TAPE THIS TIME.

-coughhacksneeze-

i love tape.

So sticky and smooth,

It's like the most amazing product.

...comment ilybai.


End file.
